


Jojo's nitshel adventage

by NaranciaBestWaifu



Series: Jojo's nitshel adventage [1]
Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Jojo's bizarre adventure - Freeform, M/M, Other, Parody, at teh end), no lol t'twas a jok, spoilrz for par 1, spoilrz only for par 1 and 3 (teh part 3 splrz is in chaptr 5 only), spoilrz part 3, wait in fact spoilrz 4 evry part, yaoi (i swear to god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranciaBestWaifu/pseuds/NaranciaBestWaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Datz teh stori of jojo and som italean guy figting agsnt bad guyz</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pantom flod

so let start teh stori it is teh stori of a fatfuck named dioxygen brand-new chocolate bar but evryone calls him dio cuz he's prety fat, 1 day, he wantd to get mony, so he was lik

-ey jojo (jojo is teh main karakter)  
-ye?  
-can i hav ur mony?  
-no u fat  
-scrub  
-get teh hel out  
-k  
and tehn, jojo's fahter was liek: "dio ur fat" and then dio rape erina and jojo is no okay cuz he's fuking 2 much sentimentalistic and he's like:  
-dio, ill kil u  
-no  
-yes  
-but u cant, i hav a mask, and i am a zonbi now  
-shit fuk  
-ye lol, trigrd  
-see ya  
-ye

and then jonason (cuz thatz is ful naem actuly) punch dio

-ouche  
-u fat

but tehn, jojo's fahter got cancer and jojo goz to teh supermarket for medicine, but spedvagon was tehre

-oy, teh namz spedvagon  
-u fat  
-shit i nevr noticd  
-go wiht me  
-k

and then, when jojo was bak, dio was wolking on the walz cuz the man who med this manga is under drugz lol and he was like:

"JOJO, I KILLED YOUR FATHER!"

and tehn jonason was liek

"DIOOOO, I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER!"

and tehn:

"ouche"

dio is now ded, but for real? no one noz besides the chinez fatfuck 

 

‹==//TOO//BI//CONTIND==

look at tat neautiful arow


	2. teh italian mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now, jonason wil hav 2 faece a biger problem tahn dio, italians

now taht jonason is okay againe, ee can go outsid and fite som scrubz, but spevagon wantd to com

-pls can i go wiiht u?  
-no  
-yes  
-no  
-yes  
-k

and tehn, a italyan kem out of nower and was liek:  
-jojo, u hav to venge ur fahter  
-lol was eh ded? i forgott  
-lol  
-shut up spevagon

and tehn zepeli was liek: -teh man u thougt was ded is no ded -mikael jakson? -no, dio u fatfuk 

-reali? askd jonason  
-yes im no ded  
-fuk u dio, ur fat, go back to ur castl  
-ye

and then, zepeli wantd to lurn is spessial teknik to jojo

-u see? u hav to punch frogz but pls dont hurt teh frog, hurt the rok right below it  
-ow the fuk a rok can be hurt?  
-fk u  
\- :(  
-jk  
-lel  
-shut up spedvagon

 

tehn, erina was liek: "see u later" and jojo was like: "k"

-no jojo, did u remembr ow 2 kil teh zonbiz?  
-YE, I NOW, I GOTA BELIV  
-no u gota shutup spedvagon  
\- :'(  
-lol hez cryin  
-jojo, if u uz teh spesial teknik, zonbiz wil burn, here, il show u, *then he doz a nazi salute* tatz cald hamon  
-is tis japanez?  
-ye  
-wel fk u, i'll cal it ripple, im not a freking weaboo  
-we cal it xiando in asia  
-lol do i look like i eat rice evriday?  
-no  
-shut up spevagon

 

AND KNOW TAT JOJO HAVE TEH SPECIAL TEKNIK, HE CAN KIL ZONBIZ, BUT WIL IT BE SUFICIENT? NO ONE NOZ BESIDZ TEH AUTHOR WHO IS A GENIOUS  
-no ur not  
-shut up spedvagon

‹==TO BE CONTVHDHKI// // //


	3. Bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, letz explain wat was spedvagon doin at teh supermarket

WAT WAS SPEDVAGON DOIN AT A SUPEMAKET? tatz teh kuestion everyone ask to himself, u dont av the bollz to ask it so u keep it 4 urself, and if u didnt asked tis to urself, ur a nazi, tatz it, let me explein mor

spedvagon was eating cofee tehn, his fathar was liek: "i nidd pringles u fat" so spedvagon was out to get teh pingas, but tehn, he encountered nazis on teh route, he opened a dictionnary and he saw dix: nazi, definition: not nice guys. he was liek "o shiet" and teh nazi was liek "oy"

and:  
-ow is it posible, we'r in teh 17th century, no nazis  
-aw shit nigga.

tehn he disaperd, but one kuestion remains, why did he calls spedvagon nigga?

 

TO BE CONTINENTED IN: spedvagon adventurz


	4. mama zepeli flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zepeli wil now explain lotof tings

-but, mama zepeli, y r u elping me?  
-lemme explain, wen i was younger, i was a seilor  
-lol jk, no one kerz  
\- :(  
-i was not talkin abt u spedvagon  
\- :)  
-i was a seilor and som bad guy was liek: "oy, ill kil u" and i was liek "pls no i'm italian" and tehn it goz liek tis:

«-k  
-thx  
-kul  
-pls ad me on facebook  
-fuk of  
\- :(»

-intresting stori  
-for real?  
-no  
-lol  
-slut teh fk up u fatfuck spedvagon ill raep ur mother  
-i dont av one  
-o, ok  
-lol wer is dio  
-lol i dont kno, letz go to tis tunel, seemz liek a good idea  
-lol  
-spedvagon i warnd u  
-but i dont av a mother  
-shite  
-u 2 fatfukz, letz go to teh tunel  
-yes mama  
-sisi mama  
-pingas  
-lol

WAT WIL APEN IN THE TUNEL? WEL FUK U UL NEVER NO

(actually I won't fuck you, I just don't feel like it)

 

TO BE CUTHKVV (no arrows tis time cuz ur all fat)


	5. spedvagon adventurz 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o god, we'l finly now y spedvagon was calld niga last epizod

so, spedvagon was perxpld for teh most, so he decidd to time travel to get teh answer, so he time travld and he was tehn in teh 80's so he decided to go to teh cinema to watch gostbustrz, but it was not out yet, he was liek "screw my lief, i'll just av 2 suicid miself" but he didnt cuz if he did, he could never eat french fries again cause french fries smel gud and tast gud, after all, tat must be teh only french thing dat doesnt stink, wich is not normal cuz evryone noz tehr ar french peepol in frech friz...

 

so spedvagon telprted himself to egypt and killd future dio btw (even dio time stop couldnt beat spedvagon cofee eating powar) and he was liek "ye, im gona say helo to avdol" so he wanted to ring at is door but avdol is egyptian and all egyptian dont hav a ring, sad story, (plz donate) so he knocked at teh door liek not rich people

-oy  
-ye oy avdol  
-i dont know u

avdol was eating kfc cause he's egyptian, all egyptians lov kfc, tat makz sanse (to me at least) 

-avdol, i av a kestion  
-sure, after all ur my best friend  
-ye  
-comon, ask, even if i dont know u  
-wel u see...  
-ye? mah best friend from high skool?  
-wel someone caled me nigga and i dont undrstand  
-take some kfc, stranger  
-k  
-is it gud?  
-o go, teh kfc makz me understand everithing  
-k, gud, see u later  
-no cuz ur a weaboo, u hav naruto posters in ur room  
-i luv naruto  
-naruto is shit  
-pls argue  
-pls go fuk urself

and teh he teleported bak to teh supermarket

 

"wait i didnt undestand at al, fuk..."

tatz teh end of dadi spedvav' adventurz, next time, dayro brand-new chocolate bar x lorde jostarre


	6. jak teh raper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our friends (lol those are not my friendz in fact) wil encunter som veri spessial guy in teh magic tunel

so, teh heroz (not realy heroz in fact) goes 2 teh tunel but tehr was som1 in teh tunel

-OY, IM JAK TEH RAPER, I'LL RAPE U  
"-fuk u", said mama zepeli  
-aaaa nooooo  
-kik  
-punch  
-u all remember  
-i gota believe  
-spedvagon, ur mom  
-doz tat mean i hav 2 shut up  
-no, u hav 2 shut TEH FUK up

"ill eat a horse, brb" said jak  
-k jak  
-k jak  
-i'm italian

"im bak"

-cool  
-jojo, tek tis glass of wine wiht u  
-sut teh fuk up u eat wine cuz ur italian, wat a stereotype!  
-u cant EAT wine  
-ye spedvagon, but u can eat cofee  
-o w8 tatz rite  
-lol jk  
\- :(  
-stop with teh smiley pls  
-k :)  
-fuk u  
-jojo, if YOU DROP ONE FUKING DROP DROPD CUZ UR DROP EP KINGDOM HEARTZ DREAM DROP DISTANCE,im gonna be realy mad at u  
-lol ur italyan  
-o wait i didnt notice  
-datz cuz ur fat spedvagon  
"-jonason, im gona atak u, pls dont get hit" said jak  
-k  
-gud  
-atak  
-no  
-gud, u made it  
-now can i punch u?  
-wait i'll go behind a wall  
-WAIT NO I CANT ATAK U IF UR BEHIND A WALL  
-use teh ripple  
-WAT DO I DO  
-use teh ripple teh italyan learnd 2 u  
-SPEDVAGON HALP ME  
-USE TEH FKING RIPLE FROM MAMA ZEPEL...  
-NO SHUT TEH FUK UP SPEDVAGON, IM GONA TRY SOMSING  
-u writ it "something"  
-YE BUT HERE, THAT'S SOME SING!  
-wat?  
-JAK, I WANT U 2 1V1 ME ON RAP BATL  
-Ye... i've never wantd 2 be a raper... I WANTD 2 BE A RAPPER!

 

RAP BATL STARTZ

-yo! yo yo! teh namz jonason, and i wil eat ur mom, ur dog is fat, and i am no fat  
-chinese chinese chinese chinese  
-yoyoyo! ur knifz ar not cool!  
-jamaïca  
-YO, IM SPEDVAGON I EAT RICE  
-FUK U SPEVAGON WE WER (PRACTI)SING  
-see wat u did tehr  
-OH, U WER S(EE)ING ME, RIGHT  
-god, i cant taek teh jokz  
-hamon  
-im ded  
-thx mama zepeli  
-ye, lets go  
-lol look itz dio over tehr  
-YE ITZ ME  
-UR FAT DIO  
\- :(  
-BUT I STILL LOV U  
-SHUT TEH FUK UP  
-HAV U TAKEN ME FOR SPEDVA...  
-wow thoz jokz on me hav gone 2 fa...  
-weedvagon...  
-...  
-...  
-...  
-SO I WENT TO SING(APOUR) AND...

 

to be not continued yesterday but maybe tomorrow

‹= and a nice and clear arow tis tim


	7. dio waz aliv in fakt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weite, ow did dio surviv, tat maed no sens? letz explein it

-SO I WASN DED  
-shit  
-AND U NO Y ?  
-no  
-CUZ I AM A VEMPIR  
-shite, ow do u kil vempir?  
-mayB u shuld watch twilite  
-r u askin' me 2 watch twilite?  
-ye  
-tehn u should suicid urselfe spedvagon  
-i am italyan  
-ye  
-jojo, ill show 2 u ow 2 kil dio, k?  
-ye

and tehn, zepeli killd dio 

-tatz it

but dio was no ded and transformd teh italyan's arm into a mr.freez

-ouche

and is arm was rely kold

-shite

and tehn spedvagon was liek: "ye, i know, i gota be gay!" and he put mama zepeli's arm into is stomach

-tat was rely gay spedvagon but thk u i feel beter  
-u feel beter and gayer  
-fuk i dont wanna be gay  
-ye, gayz r shit  
-ye, they post jojo yaoi on sites liek tis!  
-wat sitz?  
-shut up spedvagon

-U SEE, IM GONA TEL U A STORI  
-nobodi kerz dio, cuz ur fat  
-no im chinese  
-no ur blak  
-nigga

"shit, this is restarting all again" said spedvagon to himself

-shut up spedvagon!  
-I WASN EVEN TALKIN!!!!111!!1  
-no u wer thinking, ur mind is 2 noisy  
-ok  
-did u now tat noisy-le-grand was a city in france?  
-spedvagon, did u know i rapd ur mother?  
-shite  
-i thougt u didn av 1  
-ye but now i do  
-ye  
-ye  
-i'm chinese

 

-SO TEH STORI IS, 1 DAY, 2 SHITFUKS WER LIEK "lets eat doritos" BUT IT WAS FORBIDEN BY TEH RULZ OF TEH KINDGOM SO NOW, TEHY WANT THEIR REVENG  
-shit, did u eat doritos spedvagon?  
-no i drank them  
-k tats gud  
-SHITE  
-ye dio ur fuked  
-i dont giv a fuk  
-see wat u did der  
-i'm australian  
-TACOS, BLUEFORK, ATAK TEHM  
-ye my masta  
-ye

and tehn, bluefork jumpd on jonason to kil im, wil he be abl 2 kil im?

spoilrz: no

‹===TO BE CONTINUED// // \\\ //

wait, tis one arow was 2 perfect, i hav 2 fix tat:

‹-----farts, this direction

no, i can do betr shit than dat...

‹---- farts, one-direction

here, tat is realy realy realy shiti

im sory 1D fans

no im not lol thoz ar shitfuks


	8. teh fite agaisnt teh fork

-si, im jumping on u  
-ye  
-pls dont dodj  
-no  
\- :(  
-lol, jk, i'm gona punch u  
-but, w8, i can get out my sword  
-lol, u...

tehn, bluefork used his hairs 2 teak out is sworde

-aw shit nigga  
-but w8 im no niga at all  
-ye  
-am i italyan?  
-no  
-k  
-lol, i'll just jump into teh water  
-NOOOO JONASON U CANT UZE UR RIPL UNDER WAT...  
-SHUT UP SPEDVA...*blobloblop*  
-shite  
-U WONT ESKAPE ME!!!!111!!!1!!!!  
-wait, tehr both in water  
-ye  
-ey, ur italyan!  
-ye...  
-wait, u hide it 2 me  
-shite, u ruined my cover

meanwhile...

-BLUBLUPBLOP!!!!  
-BLOPLOPBLUBUBUBP  
-PLOPLOPLOPLOP  
-blub  
-blup?  
-bluuuu....shblup...

tehn, jonason nearly punched bluefork but died before...

-blup...  
-blup?  
-BLUUUUUUUUUUP!

but he was no ded in fact

-BLULULUP!

and then, jonason punchd bluefork

-SHIIIIII....blup...

-look, spedvagon, thei'r out of wateh  
-gud

and tehn, blefork used is hairz 2 catch jonason

-shit  
-ye lol  
-no  
-wat?  
-fuk ur hairz, im outa here  
-...shite...  
-ye  
-my sword in ur faece  
-my kick in ur sword  
-w8...  
-im gona uze teh ripple! im gona do it!  
-FOR REAL?  
-non, t'twas a jok, shut up spedvagon  
-anw shite...  
-but i'll uze something beter... YELLOW ATAK OF DOOM USING SUN POWER  
-tat was teh ripple  
-no  
-y u fukin lyin'  
-UR fuking lyin'  
-OW...  
-ye, i've kiked ur ass  
-I UNDERSTAND EVERYTHIND NOW  
-r u now gay?  
-YEAH, I'M NOW GAY  
-shite...  
-I'LL...  
-man, flowers r growing arund u tatz rely gay  
-lol fukoff  
-wat was this voice?  
-i'ts me, TACOS  
-shite  
-he's liek 20 meters high  
-higher than teh twin tower  
-pls no ofensiv jokz  
-wat r twin towers?  
-ye shite, we're in 1880, no twin towers  
-fuk  
-let's run from teh fatshit tower, k?  
-k  
-pasta  
-ur italyan

 

2 BI CONTINUD.......=====›

 

wait wrong way... ‹======


	9. zi great fight in ze great room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shitfuk now ! twin tower is coming at tehm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YE, I KNOW, RIGHT? UR ALL LIEK "shitfouck u kermit bastrrad, wer de fuk is mah best fanfic in teh world, thatz been 2 dayz since we got a chaptr, wer u faping on dorito or becoming a nazi or somezing liek tat?"
> 
> first question:ye  
> second:not sure  
> third:w8t...
> 
> now ur chaptr is cumming just like me on doritos, rmbr, DO TEH DEW

-so, letz escap  
-ow?  
-wiht deltaplane  
-we dont av a deltaplane  
-YE WE DO, TATZ MAGIC

and ther wer all eskaping abord teh magic bus, no wait, deltaplane and carlos (or mama zepeli, i dont remembr) was liek: "im italyan"

but tacos threw itself off teh edge and died cuz he hit a wall

-wel, guess he was moar the plane tahn teh tower  
-lol spedvagon  
-ye wat?  
-fuk u my parents died in 9/11  
-no ur fahter died cuz of dio  
-U SHITFUK STOP SPOILING ME  
-...  
-...  
-k  
-thx

but tehn, teh mexican got a flashbak:

"-oi  
-ye  
-tel me mah futur  
-flying cars  
-cool  
-i mean flyin kars  
-cool  
-lol u'll die  
-but i cant die, im italian...  
-tat doznt maek sense at all, ur mexican  
-if i eat pasta everiday, can i become italian?  
-mayB.  
-lol  
-seemz legit

-Oh god teh feelz, 2 much flashbak  
-lol, found a way out  
-k  
-but i was no ded!  
-aaah  
-ah  
-k

tacos was no ded and he chained jonason wiht a collar

-is this furry?  
-ye  
-so, am i ded and tihs is hell?  
-no  
-shite...  
-MAMA ZEPELI IS HERE 2 SAEV U  
-no lol, i shut teh door  
-wat a fking idiot  
-shut up spedvagon  
-look, we can opn teh door from teh insid!  
-cool!  
-ye!  
-k  
-spedvagon, u'll hav 2 pass through teh litl window  
-w8, only a kid culd do tat  
-a kid is supozed 2 be in teh stori but teh "author" is 2 lazy to write it  
-lol, "author"  
-ye  
-lol  
-shut up spedvagon  
-ye, for my famili, im goin' into windows!  
-now open teh door  
-ye  
-k... here is tiem, ill accept my faete  
-fate*  
-shut up spedvagon  
-ye  
-HEY U FAT TACOS!  
-wat?  
-IM ITALYAN

*sprotch*

-lol i just cut u with teh chain  
-did u cut me hallal?  
-shit i forgot  
-u fat, i always wanted 2 be hallal  
-adolf  
-ye  
-mama, r u ded?  
-ye jonason  
-k, pls gimme ur power  
-ye  
-AAAAAAAAA  
-SOISOISOISOISSOISSOISSO  
-NO, IT KANT BE POSIBL  
-lol  
-i'm ded  
-ye  
-MAMA ZEPELI... NO WAY.... UR LIEK... DED...  
-lel, no  
-oh, kul!  
-ergh  
-shit he's ded  
-k, lets go spedvagon  
-shouldnt we burn teh body?  
-u mean... 2 eat it?  
-ye  
-lol he's no halal  
-shite  
-let's go  
-ye  
-shut up spedvagon, ur italyan  
-no  
-ye, u stole mama's hat  
-lol, u noticed  
-ye

TO BE 368907

YE LIEK, KUL!

‹_‹ lol tatz a smiley

=› arow

«- best arw


	10. gay reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teh eeroz wil encounter 3 very gayz persons... woo r they?

Our eeroz (lol) r finali arivd at weed nite lotz, the hometown of snoopy-zippty-dippy-doge, tehn, spedvagon saw a man with a tong longer than teh twi to...

-pls no jokz bout tat, think bout my parentz!  
-but...  
-shite i kild im...  
-letz go 2 dio castl  
-yeeeeeeeeeeeee  
-shut up spedvagon  
-i didnt say anithing  
-he's right, its me, Dire-ee-ha  
-someone shoulde realy stop thoz bad punz  
-he shoulder  
-lol  
-shut up spedvagon

and tehn, Dire-ee-ha was liek: SPESIAL ATAK, and jonason was liek: "no" and he was hurted

-in fact i was a gud guy...  
-k  
-oi  
-oi straight-zo  
-moar liek gay-zo  
-plz stop  
-no  
-k  
-who is talkin?  
-i actualy dont know  
-me neither  
-is zepeli ded?  
-ye  
-shite

and tehn, a shitfuk apeard

-oi  
-oi ton-patty  
-like, stop, for real  
-i'm non stop joking mah bodiz just gruving  
-thats teh problem spedvagon  
-im not teh 1 making thoz jokz, itz teh author  
-rejecting teh fault on teh ozers! is tiz ow ur mom...  
-i hav no mama  
-u had mama zepeli  
-at least he's stil in mah heart  
-tatz realy gay  
-but im gay!  
-w8, we're all gay  
-except jonason  
-no im gay in fact  
-oh, tehn tatz fine  
-u said it  
-so, zepeli is ded?  
-ye masta onion  
-mah name is patty u fatty  
-k  
-i knew he couldnt becom a real italyan...  
-mexican are all teh saem  
-ye  
-tacos  
-*racist jok*  
-w8, wat u said der, spedvagon, it was realy racist!  
-u said tacos, tatz racist!  
-no tatz realistic, all mexican eat tacos everiday  
-r chineze peopl eating other chineze peopl  
-no  
-oh, ok, i didnt know  
-lets go 2 dio's castle  
-ye  
-straight-zo, r u a gud guy?  
-wel im no a gud guy but im a gud gay  
-oh ok  
-i want 2 fuk dio in teh ass  
-dont wory me 2  
-ok, tehn tatz gud  
-ow 'bout a three...  
-shut up spedvagon

 

\---=//=/»››››&~}ƒ››› 2 bi continud....


	11. the final fight (not the game)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hir we R... teh final batel... mayB?... i dont kno shit lol u rely thout i knew shit? im not teh one writing tis shiet aftr all...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> W8, i actaly am

our friendz (ye, i kno, i should stop caling tehm liek that) r finly arivd 2 dio's castll

 

-finaly, teh final fight!  
-sodom  
-lol  
-sodom from final fight  
-lol sodomy  
-W8 WHY AM I HORN...

-oi shitfuks  
-oi dio shitfuk  
-u fat  
-u shitfat  
-u shitfatfuk  
-u serbian  
-WOAH, W8 A SECOND, WAT DU U HAV AGAINSNT SERBIZN??????  
-theyr fat  
-seemz legot  
-legot  
-ikea

and tehn, Dire-ee-ha jumpdddddd and ayyyye-kikd dio

-no  
-pls  
-no  
-pls  
-ice

and tehn dire was iced 

-w8, r u...  
-no i was not talkin bout u vanilla go home naw  
-k  
-u fat  
-lol cream  
-lol wat a shitname  
-lol ice cream  
-lol

 

-but i was no ded  
-aaaaaa

and dire trew a roze 2 dio bit it was a roze wiz ripppppl inn-saide

 

-wow ripl is actaly prety stron i should uze it  
-ye  
-lol jk shut up spedvagon gimme mah sword  
\- :(  
-COMON U FAT SERB...  
-pls no my parent died in serbians  
-wowowot  
-ye  
-shite  
-w8 u dont hav sword  
-i do

*flashbak*

-tatz realy gay  
-ye  
-lol ur italian  
-no im bluefork  
-do you want my...  
-...penis? thx but no thx  
-k...  
-but id like ur sword  
-k  
-gimme a blojob firste  
-no  
\- :'(  
-lol  
-got teh sword

*flashbak endz*

 

-W8 TAT NEVER HAPNED  
-ye...  
-gues teh author is just 2 laezy  
-meh...  
-ye...  
-NOW GIMME TIS FUKING SWOLD  
-but...  
-UNRDVFSRJIIUGFVKIYGOPI  
-k  
-IGVJ  
-K  
-CNK  
-FINE

and jonason rushd on dio wiht teh swordy-swordy

-noooo  
-cut u  
-ice  
-shite  
-ye  
-fire  
-shite  
-cut the cut the cut the cut the snip trim the trim the cut  
-dye the hair?  
-no, just die  
-but w8, first, lemme put my face right  
-k  
-gud  
-k  
-time for memez  
-no i hate memz  
-ur sword ataks r absolutly MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUD...  
-FUCK THIS SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT  
-SPEDVAGON?  
-WHAT THE SHIT?????

Spedvagon was literali runing into dio with a giant hammer

-FUCK YOU, ALRIGHT? I'M DONE  
-aaaagh noooo

 

and dio fell forever but before not dying he shoot a space laser from his eyze and jonason was fukd by teh lazorz...

but chinese fatfuk was behind it all teh time, he took dioz head and ran away...

-SPEDBAGON, WAT TEH SHIT?  
-The name's Speedwagon!  
-SPEDBAGEL?  
-You son of a vagina...  
-seemz more tahn legit actualy  
-I'M DONE, OK? I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!  
-wat r u talkin bout Bagelspeedy?  
-THE SHUT UP SPEDVAGON RUNNING GAG AND THOSE DIO MEMES, THAT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE SO I DECIDED TO KILL DIO TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY...  
-...  
-...  
-...  
-lol spinglebab  
-lol  
-lol  
-lel  
-y r u cryin jonason  
-cuz im gay  
-o, tat makz sens...  
-im gay 2  
-lol  
-i couldnt fuk dio in the ass...  
-no but he fuckd u prety bad lol -bread  
-bread is actually pretty gud  
-but pineapple makes ur sperm salty  
-sugary*  
-that's not a thing!  
-tehn tatz nothing  
-wel, im off  
-bye gay-zo  
-im off 2  
-bye tonpretzel  
-bye  
-WAIT SPEDVAGON NO STAY WITH ME  
-k  
-or, ur normal again?  
-wat r u talkin abt?  
-nothin  
-k, gud  
-i'll mary myself wiht erina tomorow!  
-guud, hope dio wont be bak from teh ded and maek teh boat explodz!  
-lol  
-lol

 

2 BE CONTINUDDDDD....


End file.
